Gundam Wing: Return of Epyon
by neo-shenron
Summary: The 1st chapter. Mysteriously the violet Gundam appears in Relena's sleep.
1. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Wing: Return of Epyon  
  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare  
  
There was an explosion. Voices everywhere. Suddenly, the whole colony was ravaged by a purple gleam.  
Two red eyes appeared; Two evil red eyes, yet strangely familiar. They gleamed in the moonlight, as an evil, high-pitched voice screamed and laughed. A bright light passed over the eyes, the laugh. A mechanical body, violet was seen. Then it all disappeared.  
Relena Peacecraft opened her eyes, and gasped. She is the heir of the Peacecraft family, a family believing only in peace, abandoned by her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft.  
What she had seen was a mobile suit, a robotic machine piloted by a human that had much destructive power. But this was not a normal mobile suit... it was a Gundam.  
A Gundam is a very special type of mobile suit. Five were originally created by five brilliant scientists from the colonies, to stop OZ from taking over Earth and eventually the Colonies. They had destructive power to match 100 normal mobile suits. Later on, they were destroyed one by one. The Gundam pilots created newer Gundams, twice as much power as the originals. They together defeated OZ, and stopped Milliardo Peacecraft, his 6th Gundam, and his insanity from destroying the Colonies. He later safely returned to help them destroy a greater evil.  
Relena recognized the Gundam as not one of the original five pilots', but of her brother's... the evil Gundam that drove her brother mad... the Epyon...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Wing: Return of Epyon  
  
Chapter 2: The Warning  
  
"The Epyon? How..." Heero wondered to himself. Relena and Heero stood at the Sank Kingdom airport. She had just told him about the nightmare she had the other night. But I thought I destroyed it...  
"That's right, Heero, the Gundam Milliardo piloted, although I know it isn't him piloting it," said Relena seriously, "If it really is back... then how, or more importantly, why?"  
Heero replied, "Exactly what I'm thinking. Well, I'd better get over to find out about it fast."  
"You need the others too!" Relena was worried, "I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Don't worry, I'm just going on a little investigation," confirmed Heero. He moved aside neatly as a janitor almost crashed into him with a cart.  
"GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!" The man yelled. Heero stooped down, as he saw something on the ground.  
"Must've dropped it, that guy," He mumbled to himself. It was a wallet, with the symbols OZ on it, "What, OZ?"  
"Let me take a look!" exclaimed Relena stubbornly. She opened the wallet. Inside was a piece of paper:  
'Gundam Pilots! Mind your own business!'  
"What, how...?" Relena was shocked, "How did they know what we were talking about?"  
"Great... OZ is back," Heero muttered.  
"A warning... Heero, this is going to be dangerous," Relena sternly said, "I can't let you go alone. I'm coming with you!"  
Heero opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. There is no way to convince her when she's like this. He chuckled to himself, "Alright fine, Relena. Meet me at the usual place, tomorrow at noon. I'll get the others too." Heero was careful not to say anything else out loud, especially not the 'usual place'.  
"Fine," Relena looked on until Heero was gone, and went her own way.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Wing: Return of Epyon  
  
Chapter 3: The Revelation  
  
Heero sat in Wing Zero waiting for a call from the professor. It was getting dark outside. Clouds from the morning were moving apart, revealing a sky layered with by an array of stars. The country ground was not littered, with no civilization for miles.  
  
He sighed. How can I expect something bad to happen on a day like this? But he jerked back to his senses when he the image of the professor appeared on the screen.  
  
"I've been waiting... expecting you," said Heero, sitting straight up on the chair.  
  
"Yes, well, we have trouble on Colony #423. There's been reports of a big explosion over there, and rumors of a Gundam. You'd better get over there fast." The screen went blank.  
  
Heero looked up from the screen, and in a serious voice, he answered to himself, "Mission accepted." He pressed a few buttons and Wing Zero flew off toward Colony #432.  
  
**********************  
  
A few minutes later, Heero and Wing Zero stopped at a colony in ruins. There were many holes, all very dark and deep, too many to count.  
  
"Looks like something did a lot of damage here at Colony #432." He thought to himself, "Maybe it was Oz... or the Epyon..."  
  
After surveying the area for a moment, he carefully entered the battered space colony. He gazed into the many deep holes as he ventured through, but saw nothing. One part of the mind was telling him to get out, but he ignored it. That was a wrong move, almost a fatal move, he realized later.  
  
Suddenly, the Wing Zero beeped and told Heero's mind to move, and he did instinctively. A laser beam missed the Wing Zero by meters. Out of the holes, a small army of over 100 mobile suits appeared.  
  
"Ambushed! I should have known Oz would do this!" Heero grumbled. He, as the Wing Zero, pulled out the double-rifle and aimed it at one section of the suits. The Zero System then beeped and Heero knew that the other suits had targeted him. Suddenly, a larger mobile suit floated into view. Its body was purple; it's eyes evilly red.  
  
Heero was not shocked, though, "The Epyon... So it was both Oz and the Epyon!"  
  
A voice cackled from the other Gundam, "HAHAHA! I have captured you! Gundam Pilot... HAHA! I... HA! Will destroy you! For Mister Treize! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
A female voice... Lady Une! She's gone mad!!! Heero remained calm, "You're mad, Kernel." Although he was calm, many thoughts raced through his head. How did she get the Epyon? Why is she mad?!...  
  
"HAHA! You will now die!!! HAHAHA!!! At the hands... of.... HAHAHA!!! ME!!!!!!" Lady Une laughed maniacally at the thought of killing a Gundam Pilot. The mobile suits kept their aim at Wing Zero, "HAHAHA!!! ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU DIE?!!!! HAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Heero moved the laser rifle to the left and aimed it at the Epyon, "If you attack me, your Lady Une will have a fatal 'accident'!" The small army of mobile suits paused and thought over their decision.  
  
"ATTACK YOU IMBICULES!! ATTACK!!!!" screamed Lady Une. The army was just about to attack, as one third of them vanished.  
  
The other Gundams appeared. One by one they appeared. Duo and Deathscythe Hell. Trowa and Heavyarms. Quatre and Sandrock. Wufei and Alto-Shenlong "Nataku".  
  
"Sorry we're late!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Relena contacted us saying that she was looking for you, but didn't find you anywhere. The Zero System worked well and tracked you here." Explained Quatre.  
  
Trowa observed the setting, "Looks like there was a lot of damage around here."  
  
"The Epyon!" Wufei announced to the other Gundams, "It is back..."  
  
"Welcome... heh... Gundams! Time for me to... heh... leave! Good luck with my army!" cackled Kernel Une, "Attack, SOLDIERS!"  
  
The remaining half of the army attacked, blocking their way to the Epyon. The Wing Zero dodged the lasers and blasted away with its double rifle, destroying thirty of them. The Deathscythe Hell cut through another thirty. Heavyarms and Sandrock combined attacks to destroy twenty, and Nataku crushed the rest with his powerful dragon arms. As the battlefield was cleared, they all looked around, but there was no sign of the Epyon. There was a silence as the pilots rested.  
  
"Was that... Lady Une?" Wufei's voice broke the silence.  
  
Heero replied, "I'll talk about it later, when we all get back home." And with those last words, they all headed back to Earth.  



End file.
